


A wszystko przez ten piekielny garnitur

by Andzia267



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kawaii fluff, M/M, Shopping, buying, mam nadzieję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Zwykłe prezenty od Viktora poskutkują niecodziennym zakończeniem.





	

-V-viktor?!

Oczy Yuriego natychmiast zmieniły się w wielkie, okrągłe spodki pod kawę, błyszczące ze strachem. Widocznie kawa musiała się wylać, po na środku spodków widniały trzęsące się ze strachu brązowe plamy. Ktoś normalniejszy niż ja nazwałby to zjawisko tęczówkami.

Chciał nie patrzeć się. Viktorowi w oczy, aby nie zauważył jego poruszenia, ale na jego niekorzyść, a zadowolenie Nikiforova, to właśnie oczy zdradzały na mniej, gasnąc w blasku karmazynowych, pulchniejszych niż zwykle, przez pobyt u rodziców policzków i trzęsących się ust.

Jak bardzo Viktor kocha ten widok.

-No co Yuri?- spytał niewinnie podstawiając mu pod nos wielką torbę z prezentami z byle okazji.

-Nie możesz tak szastać pieniędzmi! Nie kupuj mi więcej prezentów...

-Nie bądź śmieszny Yuri, to prezenty dla mnie!

Yuri zmarszczył brwi stojąc orzez chwilę z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, próbując zrozumieć jak działa umysł Viktora.

-To dlaczego dajesz tą metrową reklamówkę mi?!

-W środku są rzeczy w których chciałbym cię zobaczyć.

Uśmiechnął się niewinnie rozmiękczając serce Yuriego, które już od dobrej dekady ociekało miłością do Viktora jak gąbka. Nie mógł mu odmówić. Przecież to tylko niewinna zachcianka, napewno chce na nim wymusić modne ubieranie się, od którego Yuri ucieka jak od ognia.

Katsuki zgryzł środek policzka, ale pokornie wziął torbę i zaczął w niej grzebać, a jego oczy z każdym nowym ubraniem jakie widział rozszerzały się coraz bardziej i bardziej, a ręce były coraz bliższy całkowitego zamienienia w marmur i upuszczenia torby, no, nawet kolorem skóry już przypominał marmur.

Zanim jego narzeczony stał się pomnikiem jeden na jeden, Viktor wyrwał torbę ze sztywnych palców trzęsących się lekko.

-Ja coś wybiorę, jeśli ty nie możesz się zdecydować.

Znowu zrobił ten sam niewinnie uroczy uśmiech, ale głęboko w jego diamentowych oczach, było widać z jednej strony radość dziecka, a z drugiej dzikiego erosa, co przerażało i tak już ledwo stojącego Yuriego.

Pogrzebał w torbie lekko przygryzając wargę myślami będąc już daleko w przyszłości w której Yuri w końcu to założy.

-Viktor! Oddaj to wszystko, jeszcze możesz!

Viktor zupełnie zignorował polecenie swojego narzeczonego i wyciągnął jakieś ubranie z torby.

-Ułatwię ci przełamanie lodów i na początek dostaniesz coś prostego i dla pospólstwa.

Rzucił ubranie na twarz zmieszanego Japończyka, którego jedynym pragnieniem, było wydostanie się stąd.

Zdjął z wizji coś co okazało się garniturem, który wyglądał na wiele wyższą półkę niż Yuri mógłby się kiedykolwiek spojrzeć, nie wspominając nawet o marzeniu o takim luksusie.

-Viktor! To jest wiele za drogie! Nie mogę tego przyjąć!

-Daj spokój Yuri, to grosze.

Yuri pomyślał chwilę nad tym, czy Viktor w ogóle zna się na walutach i matematyce.

Niestety szybko przyciągnął myśli o sobie, o tym, że nie zasługuje na Viktora i o tym, że skoro to jest dla niego pospólstwo, to zerwałby z nim gdyby znał stan jego konta, gdyż natychmiast uznałby go za zwykły plebs nie warty jego uwagi, ale nie było w tym dużo kłamstwa, chociaż do biednych nie należał, to przy Viktorze ciągle kupującym mu rzeczy czuł się albo winny wykorzystywaniu go, albo jak biedak, który nie umie zadbać o siebie i musi się wyręczać Viktorem.

Chciałby choć raz móc sam sobie coś kupić, albo czuł się jak zwykła nastolatka ze sponsorem, lub ten właśnie plebs.

-Co się tak guzdrasz Yuri? Pomóc ci się rozebrać?-ostatnie zdanie powiedział uwodzicielsko wykręcając wnętrzności Yuriego.

-Nie, bo to oddasz!

Viktor uśmiechnął się, ale już nie niewinnie, tylko uwodzicielsko, patrząc na Yuriego spod rzęs, pochylając brodę w dół.

Instynkt Yuriego kazał mu się cofnąć, ale ręka Viktor przytrzymała go przyciągając nawet bliżej w talii.

Przez sekundę Katsuki był pewnien, że albo ugotuje się od środka, albo zemdleje.

Niewzruszony starszy mężczyzna rozchylił wargi.

Yuri przymknął oczy i na wzór trenera rozchylił wargi, lecz nie minęła sekunda, a w jego dłoniach nie było już luksusowego garnituru.

Otworzył usta, ale Viktor szybko oberwał metkę.

-Nie Yuri, już nie oddam.

Wypiął dumnie pierś.

-Dobra, ten ostatni raz, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek kupisz mi coś jeszcze to się z tobą rozwiodę!

-Oh, głupiutki Yuri, nie można się rozwieść z narzeczonym.

-Czyli nie zamierzasz za mnie wyjść?!

-Ja?! Ty nie zamierzasz wygrać złota! To nie moja wina!

-Wygrałbym, gdyby pan legenda raczył nauczyć mnie skoków!

-Wygrałbyś?! Nie wydaje mi się, po porcjach katsudonu jakie jesz!

-Spokojnie dziewczynki, nie kłóćcie się.-usłyszeli zirytowany głos Yuriego Plisetskiego.

-Yurio!- krzyknęli uradowani, a cała kłótnia poszła w zapomnienie.

Oboje zaczęli czochrać mu włosy i się do niego przytulać.

-Zostawcie mnie oblechy!

-Bardzo się cieszymy, że odwiedzasz staruszków!

-Ile razy mam powtarzać durnie, nie jesteście moimi rodzicami! Chyba bym się zabił gdybyście byli... I to nie tak, że przyszedłem tu, żeby się z wami zobaczyć, czy coś. Przyszedłem tu yyyyy, żeby yyyy, zjeść katsudon!

-Yurio, powinieneś odwiedzać mniej stron internetowych o depresji, źle na ciebie oddziaływują, martwimy się synku.

-Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałem tu przychodząc?! Już mam was dość!

Z trudem uciekł z objęć kochającej pary przybranych na siłę rodziców.

Poszedł naburmuszony w stronę drzwi.

-Uważaj na siebie mały!-krzyknął Viktor radośnie.

-Nie jestem mały! Mam aż 15 lat!

-Tak, tak, jesteś już dorosły maluszku-Viktor uśmiechał się w kształcie serduszka.

-Nie dotykajcie mnie pasożyty! Albo się zrzygam, albo zarażę gejozą!

Yurio chciał już trzaskać drzwiami, ale zatrzymał go Yuri.

-To ty nie ten tego z Otabkiem? - spytał poważnie.

Zbuntowany nastolatek nie miał ani ochoty ani języka, który działał, żeby jakoś to skomentować, więc cały czerwony zatrzasnął drzwi.

-Na czym skończyliśmy?-spytał Viktor.

-Nie ma mowy, że kiedykolwiek to nałożę!

-Nie ma problemu Yuri, ja mogę to na ciebie założyć za ciebie!

-Nie!

Czuł, że nieunikniony rumieniec rozlał się już nawet na uszy.

-Yuri, kochany, mogę ci dać coś innego, ale zamknij oczy.

-Viktor!

-Nie ufasz mi?

-Nie!

-Dobrze, miej otwarte oczy, ale proszę, nie znienawidź mnie.

Yuriego brały złe przeczucia, Viktor był zdolny do wszystkiego i niczego się nie wstydził, więc co ma taką wielką moc, że mógłby go znienawidzić?

Viktor z głupawym uśmieszkiem i lekkim rumieńcem, który rozpuścił serce Yuriego niczym letnie słońce rozpuszcza loda w gałce.

Viktor wyjął z torby niezwykle seksowną miniówkę.

Yuriemu wzięło się na wymioty, pomimo seksowności na kobiecie, był pewny, że na nim byłoby to po prostu śmieszne.

Był niemalże pewny, że Viktor się z niego śmieje, że drwi.

-Viktor co to jest?!

-Ch-chciałbym, żebyś ją nałożył...

-Nikiforov, jak chcesz panienki w miniówkach, to trzeba było związać się z kobietą!

-Ale Yuri, właśnie w tym problem, ja wolę ciebie pod każdym względem, chciałem, tylko zobaczyć jak wyglądasz-zrobił minę skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka- Wiedziałem, że będę tego żałował jeszcze zanim to zrobiłem-dodał ciszej.

Yuri nienawidził się za to, ale serce go zabolało, gdy widział zbitego pieska przed sobą, więc posłusznie wziął miniówkę z wielkim westchnięciem.

Smutek Viktora szybko zamienił się w euforię.

-Yuri!

Przytulił go tak mocno, że Yuri przestał czuć krążenie w niektórych kończynach i widział czarne mroczki przed oczami.

Gdy Viktor zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robił puścił Yuriego, który padł na ziemię z braku czucia w nogach.

-O mój Boże, zabiłem Yuriego!-zakrył szeroko otwarte usta dłońmi i trzęsącymi się dłońmi znalazł w przedniej kieszeni dżinsów swój telefon.

Wybrał numer i przyłożył do ucha.

Sygnały trwały, a jemu wydawało się, że trwają nieskończoność.

W końcu głośno oddychający głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki z trudem wydyszał.

-Halo?

-Chris! Co ci się stało? Biegałeś? Pomożesz mi ukryć ciało?

Chris tego nie skomentował, ale ktoś inny już tak.

-Ja żyję!

To był wściekły Yuri.

-Yuri!

-I ty się mnie pytałeś, czy ci ufam? Chciałeś ukryć moje ciało!

-Spanikowałem! A tak w ogóle Yuri, mam dla ciebie jeszcze bursztyn, bo widziałem w takiej reklamie banku...

Ale Yuri zostawił go samego w pokoju z wielką torbą ubrań.


End file.
